Tell me you Love me
by Random Character
Summary: Ginny pines for the one man destined to destroy her.


Well this is my first shot at angst. Hope it's not too stereotypical (although it most likely is). I know it's really short, but it's late and I just had a sudden urge to write angst. enjoy and don't forget to review or I won't bother continuing with it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Tell me you love me. **

Chapter 1

Ginny sat in a secluded corner of the Gryffindor common room. Her knees were drawn up to her chest and she was drawing nonsensical shapes in a notebook on her knees. Her eyes wandered from her notebook to the fire, where the trio were sitting. How she hated them. Everything was always about them, everything always turned out right for them. Sure Harry was always in near death situations, but accent on the 'near' death. Hermione was the best at everything she did. And Ron had made prefect and was going out with the one girl he had been crushing on since 3rd year. 

Ginny on the other hand, was sitting alone in a corner of the common room. Accent on the word alone. People had taken to avoiding her since her second year, and she had taken to keeping to herself. But the loneliness did get to a person after a while. Imagine a world with no one to talk to, no one to confide in, and no one who you could just be yourself with. How she longed for someone she could open up to. 

Her thoughts shifted to him. His beautiful eyes, his muscular quiddich formed chest. She scolded herself, but she hadn't been able to get him out of her head. And he'd been stuck there for 3 years. She knew he'd never accept her, but it didn't hurt to dream…did it.

Ginny closed her notebook and left the common room, to no one's notice, to wander the deserted corridors. She enjoyed yet hated the silence. It let her be alone with her thoughts, but accented on the fact that she was indeed alone. After wandering for about 20 minutes, she rounded a corner and found herself in a corridor she didn't recognize. 

_Come on Gin,_ she thought to herself, _you've been all over this castle and you've lived here for 6 years, how the hell could you possibly get lost._ _it must be the dark, you're not used to being here during the night. _

The only sound was that of her own footsteps as she continued to wander down the hallway. A pair clouded grey eyes watched her as she wandered.

She finally stopped and sat down, back against the wall, and began to write. Writing had been the only thing that had kept her from the brink of insanity. All her feelings, thoughts, hopes, dreams, fears, were poured out into the little black notebook she carried with her everywhere. She'd given up on diaries, but found she still needed something to write in. The sound of the muggle pen on her notebook seemed to melt away all her troubles and send her into a world all her own. She didn't even notice when the sound of hurried footsteps filled the exact same hallway in which she was sitting. 

She did notice however, when the owner of those footsteps stopped in front of her.

"Well what do we have here?" he asked himself. Ginny looked up into a pair of steel grey eyes. The one person she couldn't get out of her head, the one person she was writing about at the present time. Of all people, why did Draco Malfoy have to be in the same hallway at the same time as she was? 

"Looks to me like a weasel. You all look the same, but I have to say this would be a Weaselette.  Shouldn't you be in bed at this hour?" he asked her. She met his cold gaze with one of her own. 

"I could say the same of you Malfoy." was all she said. She whispered a spell under her breath to wipe the notebook clean of everything she had written, and stood up. 

"You could, but I'm head boy and I'm making my rounds of the halls. Now," he said thinking to himself, "student out of bed after hours, what shall your punishment be. Believe me, I am thoroughly going to enjoy dishing out this one." He said smirking at the small redhead.

"Shove it up your ass Malfoy." was her reply as she made to push past him and attempt to find her way back to her dorm.

"Now that's no way to speak to your superior now is it." he said still smirking. "I think you need to be taught a lesson. And I also believe that I shall be the one to teach it to you." he said menacingly, he grabbed her arm dragged her back so she was in front of him. She then realized that his breath held the strong scent of Firewhisky. "Yes, you will make a much better play thing than Parkinson."

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she yelled at him. He pulled out his wand and whispered silencio. Ginny tried to cry out, but no sound was heard. She struggled, but he was significantly bigger than her, rendering her struggled useless. He dragged her further down the corridor and into a deserted classroom. She continued to attempt to retaliate, but he overpowered her. She bit his arm, he slapped her. The next thing she knew, he had thrown her down onto a desk and was roughly forcing his tongue into her mouth. She bit him again and this time drew blood. He pinned her with one arm and brought the back of his hand to his mouth. He took it away, looked at it and saw his own blood. 

He laughed.

"So it's going to be like that is it?" he asked raising an eyebrow. She just stared back at him, she wouldn't let the tears fall. He began ripping at her robes. She cried out again, but once again not a sound was heard due to the silencing charm.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two hours later she was found by Blaise Zabini unconscious on the floor, bleeding, her clothes ripped and in shreds on the floor beside her. Although she was a Slytherin, Blaise conjured up a blanket, wrapped it around Ginny and levitated her to the hospital wing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
